1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to display signs and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for storing a plurality of signs and automatically displaying said copy at timed intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by examples of devices used to display advertising for stores in shopping centers but are quite bulky and expensive. Many of the present day devices need large areas and block the view of the shoppers because the devices need to be high off the ground to contain all the signs required for all the stores in a shopping center. Additionally there are electronic signs that flash repetitive messages but these signs are expensive and do not offer very much versatility. The instant invention however offers a substantial improvement over the prior art as more fully described hereinafter.